Gotta catch em all?
by cooking-ninja18
Summary: Oneshot series time! In which the characters of Merlin have been turned into Pokemon, and MerlinLemon from DA as well as myself go on an epic journey filled with plotting, failed plotting, clumsiness, stupidity as well as other things. full summary inside
1. First encounter

**Oneshot series time! In which the characters of Merlin have been turned into Pokemon, and MerlinLemon from DA as well as myself go on an epic journey filled with plotting, failed plotting, clumsiness, stupidity as well as other things in order to complete our ultimate goal… to catch the legendary Merlin.**

**I guess this can be considered crack! Fiction or whatever the term is :P This is all just pure silliness that sparked from ML's and my convo's on the pictures.**

**This chapter starts using dialogue from MerlinLemons (who I shall now refer to as ML, I shall be going by the name "AJ") picture 'Pokemon 1' which you can find at – merlinlemon (dot) deviantart (dot) com, or http:/ merlinlemon . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d4ehvkm (minus the spaces)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Ch1: First encounter<p>

In which ML has her first battle and AJ is amused easily

It was a nice sunny day; the grass was blowing and the trees were swaying in the nice cool breeze. There is a gravel path inside the Allcamelot Forest, lined with lush trees and bushes as far as the eye could see. The sunlight filtered through the tree canopy above the traveler's heads, giving a pleasant temperature to the forest. Birds chirped happily to one another, and little critters scampered across the fallen leaves scattered across the grounds. The two travelers conversed happily with one another, marveling in the beauty of the forest, and of the awesomeness of their awesome adventure. They walked side by side, both carrying travelling packs and a belt of red and white spheres known as a poke'ball.

ML glanced behind them and sighed. Hearing their friend, AJ glanced at her before looking behind them, and then quickly turning their attention back to the path and snorting.

"I told you she'd be difficult to deal with." AJ commented. ML glared at her before turning their eyes forward again.

"Laugh all you want, but at least I HAVE a Pokémon now. I don't see one following you." ML pouted.

The girl hummed in agreement before snorting again. "Does she have to walk around with that smirk on her face though? I mean, I know Morgana is supposed to be known as a bit of an evil Pokémon but right now she just looks constipated." She then glanced back at Morgana, who was now glaring daggers at the girl.

"Come on AJ, stop bothering Morgana. She's troubled enough as it is."

"Yeah I can see that." She contained another snort of laughter and looked at the path ahead again.

Suddenly a tall, pale, and skinny Pokémon with a head of black hair stepped out of the forest and onto the path. The travelers stopped as their eyes widened. ML started shaking with excitement as she grabbed AJ's arm in a death grip.

"Dark hair, piercing blue eyes, those ears! Ninja… do you know who that is?"

"Colin Morgan?" ML's death grip slackened and she face-palmed.

"No! A wild Merlin appeared!" Music started echoing through the forest as ML stepped forward, challenging the Merlin to battle. AJ looked around wildly with a confused look on her face.

"Where did that music come from?"

"Who cares! Morgana, I choose you!" She pointed towards the Merlin in a dramatic fashion.

Morgana stalked forward, her dress gliding over the path and her hair blowing in the breeze. Merlin turned to face her, a serious look on his face. The two Pokémon just looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. ML jumped up and down in excitement for her first battle, against the legendary Merlin no less. AJ turned and walked off to the side of the battle.

"I'll be the narrator." ML raised an eyebrow to a level that could rival that of a Gaius, then shrugged and turned her attention back to the battle.

"Ok Morgana, use ridiculously loud screech!" Morgana's lip twitched, but made no indication that she even heard ML. AJ leaned in to get a closer look at her face before standing up straight again and announcing,

"Morgana used Evil Smirk." The narrator then turned to look at Merlin, whose face remained emotionless and announced again,

"It has no effect!" ML 's jaw dropped before her lips formed a straight line as she glared at the back of Morgana's head.

"That's not what I said to do!" she shouted while swinging her arms up and down. The Morgana looked over to her briefly, evil smirk still in place, before turning it back to Merlin.

"You cannot tell me what to do, I am the rightful heir to the throne." Both ML and AJ raised a Gaius brow and looked at each other. The narrator then looked at Merlin who had crossed his arms in front of him. He then tilted his head a little and a huge smile covered his face.

"The wild Merlin shows emotion!" AJ announced excitedly. Morgana gasped before letting out a blood curdling scream and dramatically falling on the ground.

AJ looked over to the fallen Pokémon then over to ML who's jaw had dropped once again.

"Morgana fainted, use next Pokémon?" ML glared at her, then took out a poke'ball and pointed it at Morgana.

"What other Pokémon!" she asked before the Morgana disappeared through a red beam into the poke'ball.

The Merlin, who was still smiling like a maniac, turned and disappeared again into the forest.

"Well, that could have gone better." AJ commented ML's answered by throwing Morgana's poke'ball at her head.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you guys think! I know its completely random, but what can i say? ML's photos were just filled with too much awesome to pass up. Next chapter will probably involve more dialogue from our convo on the pictures. <strong>


	2. Dragon squee's

**If that last chapter wasnt crazy enough for you... well... this one is even crazier and more random XD. Its based off of the conversation we had about the picture mentioned in the last chapter. There is 1 curse word at the end, oh noes! Enjoy the crazyness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Pokemon. **

* * *

><p>Ch 2: Dragon Squee~<p>

In which ML somehow has a Merlin and AJ really wants some dragon Pokémon, and we both like giving out deadly hugs.

We now find our travelers in the Forest of Balinor; a mystical forest said to be home to extremely rare dragon Pokémon as well as other mystical creatures. ML skipped happily across the grass covered path singing over and over again,

"I've got a Merlin, I've got a _Mer_lin!" then proceeding to be overcome by a fit of giggles. AJ and the Merlin raised a Gaius brow at her hyper behavior before she resumed her sulking.

"Why is it that you have a Merlin, but I still don't have anything?" she crossed her arms in front of her, as ML turned to glance at her.

"Don't ask me. YOU'RE the one writing this." AJ stopped at this, falling behind the group as they kept walking.

"Oh yeah!" she replied with a thoughtful look on her face. She skipped along to catch up with the others.

ML and Merlin where walking along the path when they heard a gasp. They both turned to see AJ staring wide eyed at something off to the side. ML followed her gaze and her own eyes widened before turning her attention back to AJ, who was beginning to take a deep breath.

"Oh boy…" ML muttered as she covered her ears, the Merlin following her example.

"! A WILD AITHUSA!" Even with them covered, ML and Merlin's ears were ringing from the extremely loud and high pitched squeal. Startled, the small white dragon flew off down the path, with a very ecstatic AJ chasing after it.

ML watched on for a moment, still slightly dazed, when a wild Wyvern dropped right from the sky and attacked. She shouted in surprise and ran and hid behind the Merlin before pointing at the Wyvern.

"Quick, use your crazy dragon voice!" the Merlin gave her an amused, and slightly confused look.

"I believe you mean 'roar'." AJ stated as she came walking back down the path with a struggling Aithusa clutched tightly in her arms.

"Yeah that. Do that!" ML said while hiding further behind Merlin. He gave her a strange look, before facing the Wyvern and letting out a guttural roar so powerful that the Wyvern, as well as AJ and the Aithusa were blown backwards, landing on top of each other. The Wyvern growled and began getting up, until suddenly there was a strong arm wrapped around its next. It let out a surprised squeak before being pulled into a crushing hug.

"S-so…. M-many… d-dragons!" AJ gushed while sitting on the ground crushing the two Pokémon. ML crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Yeah, well… I want a Gryphon!" She then proceeded to run around in circles while calling,

"Here Gryphony Gryphon Gryphon!"

AJ was still clinging to the dragons when she looked up and saw yet another Pokémon flying towards them.

"Look! A wild Gryphon appeared!" she said in her narrator voice. ML immediately stopped running in circles and shouted from joy when she set her eyes on the Gryphon approaching. As soon as it got close enough, she tackled it.

"ML used tackle!" AJ announced excitedly.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted as she wrestled with the Gryphon. It managed to throw her off, and was getting ready to take flight. ML quickly pulled out an Ultraball and chucked it at the retreating Pokémon.

"Come on little Gryphon!" she chanted as the Pokémon struggled to release itself. A few seconds later, the ball stopped moving. ML jumped up and down in excitement before picking up the ball and releasing the Gryphon again, then proceeding to pull it into a crushing hug.

AJ hopped onto the back of her new Wyvern with Aithusa now tucked safely in a luxury ball. With ML following her lead, they took off, flying into the sunset because with this being a humorous and completely random story, it needs to end on a cheesy note.

Laughing at their silly antics and cluelessness, the Merlin walked further into the shadow of the woods, disappearing once again.

Meanwhile back in the sky, AJ was looking around them as if searching for something.

"ML."

"Yeah?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the sunset.

"Did you ever actually CATCH that Merlin?" she asked raising a Gaius brow. ML's head whipped around to face her with wide eyes.

"DAMMIT!" she screamed before head-desking. Or in this case, head Gryphoning.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Do you feel like your IQ's dropped? Next chapter will be based off of another one of ML's pictures. Reviews are much appreciated :D<strong>

Cooking~Ninja


	3. Arthur Fail

**Hello again~ Are you ready for more stupidity? This part is based off of this picture by ML : deviantart .com/gallery/#/d4em99s**

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Pokemon, and ML does not own a Pokemon named Merlin

* * *

><p>Ch3: Arthur fail<p>

In which ML attempts to catch the Merlin a second time using an Arthur and AJ narrates again with an amused audience.

This time we find our travelers in the Meadow of Lakes, which is exactly how it sounds; a meadow filled with lakes, grass, and various types of wildlife. At the center of this meadow, was a large patch of land covered with grass, bushes, and a generous amount of trees. This is where AJ was lying on her stomach propped up on her elbows and her feet kicking around at the air. The Wyvern was sleeping soundly under the shade of a tree, and Aithusa was playing with a fallen leaf that her master had a hold of and was currently twirling around in her fingers. A few feet away was ML and her Gryphon companion as well as an Arthur, who apparently was on a personal mission that involved the Merlin.

AJ briefly looked over to them before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to Aithusa. She didn't bother asking what the 'personal mission' was, because it wasn't hard to figure out. The Arthur was sporting a lovely pair of donkey ears. If she had to guess, she'd say that they must have run into each other at some point, and the Merlin had needed some amusement. The traveler suppressed a giggle when he brayed in agreement to something ML said, before turning her attention back to the three hiding in the bushes.

"How much longer are you going to hide there?" ML's response was to whip around out of the bushes and shush her before disappearing again, bringing her binoculars back up to her eyes. It was a comical sight in to any who might have seen it, because ML was not the only one with a pair of binoculars. Both the Gryphon and the Arthur were looking through some as well, their attention on the two Pokémon out on the lake.

They had been spying from behind a hedge of bushes for the past few hours, waiting for their chance to strike. Little did they know, the Merlin they were spying on was aware of their presence. He had chosen to ignore them for the time being, so that he could talk with the Freya that resided in the lake.

"You should just leave him be. Merlin and Freya are said to be extremely close, and she can only come out of the lake at certain times of the year."

"Yeah yeah yeah" ML said distractedly as she waved off the comment.

"Ok, he's distracted! Go Arthur!" ML shouted as her and Arthur went charging out of the bushes. AJ sighed as she picked up a pair of binoculars and took up the empty spot in the bushes next to the Gryphon. A bit put off by the sudden lack of entertainment, Aithusa flew over and settled on top of AJ's head.

The Merlin sighed as ML and the Arthur approached. He said something to the Freya, who smiled and blew a kiss goodbye before disappearing into the lake.

"Ok Merlin, you're not getting away this time! I've got the ultimate rival to use against you!" as she said that, the donkey eared Arthur stalked forward trying to look as intimidating as one in his position could look. The Merlin stood up and faced then and crossed his arms over his chest before raising an eyebrow. An amused smirk slowly appeared when he recognized his opponent.

Arthur sighed but it came out sounding like a bray, causing the Merlin to suppress a snort. AJ looked on from the bushes.

"Hmm… Arthur is using pout!" with the announcement, Merlin couldn't contain his laughter any longer. AJ suppressed a laugh of her own.

"Wild Merlin finds that funny!" she announced before bursting out into laughter herself. The Wyvern, still lying under the tree, cracked open an eye before opening the other and getting up to see what all the noise was about, and plopped itself down next to the Gryphon. Aithusa made a noise of amusement and flew over to sit on top of the Wyverns head.

ML looked about ready to strangle the 'announcer', while the Arthur just looked put off by the whole thing. Feeling a bit sympathetic, the Merlin's laughter died down and he raised his hand towards Arthur before his eyes flashed gold.

"The wild Merlin used Magic!" AJ announced excitedly. In a loud 'pop' and a bit of discomfort on the Arthurs part, the donkey ears where gone. Arthur brought his hands up to his head to check for the overly fluffy ears, before his eyes narrowed and he pointed an accusing finger at Merlin. A silent threat seemed to pass from one to the other. AJ watched the silent exchange before announcing,

"I think Arthur just used 'I'll tell the king'." ML's face morphed into one of horror.

"What? No you idiot, don't use that! It'll make the Merlin-"

"The wild Merlin fled!" AJ interrupted.

"Run…" ML finished as the Arthur took off after him. AJ, the Gryphon, Wyvern, and Aithusa came out of the bushes. ML flung her arms around her Gryphon and cried in frustration.

"Why do all the Pokémon I use against him have to be idiots!" AJ hummed in sympathy before climbing onto the back of her Wyvern and returning Aithusa to the safety of her ball.

"Best be after him then. He hasn't run very far yet." The Wyvern took off in the direction the Merlin ran, with a sulking ML and her Gryphon right behind them.

"How come you never fight him AJ?" she fly alongside her companion with a raised eyebrow.

"A few reasons actually."

"Oh really? And what might those be?" AJ smirked.

"Well for one, I like being the announcer too much." ML rolled her eyes.

"And two., the only Pokémon I have are dragons." ML raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So, Merlin's has this special ability called 'dragon lord', remember? Within a few seconds of challenging him my Wyvern would be trying to attack me instead, or just flat out ignoring me. Same goes for Aithusa." AJ had a cocky smile on her face.

"Oh yea…" then she spots Merlin running along the edge of a forest.

"I need a dragon lord!" She shouts before speeding past AJ, almost knocking her off the Wyvern in the process.

As soon as ML got close enough she chucked a Poke'ball at the running figure and to her surprise, it opened and the Merlin disappeared. She jumped up and down in excitement.

"I caught him! I caught the Merlin!" she squealed.

AJ stayed a safe distance back, once again watching with a pair of binoculars.

"Actually, he teleported. Elusive that one is…" ML looked up at her for a moment with an unreadable expression on her face. Then her eye began to twitch before she finally snapped and stomped up and down on the Pokeball in a fit of rage.

"Dang it! Dang it dang it DANG IT!" she fumed

"Well, you could always go catch that Arthur." AJ suggested while her and the Wyvern slowly backed away. ML's answer was the reoccurring theme of throwing the empty pokeball at her head and shouting.

"I want a Merlin!" she yelled as AJ rubbed at her sore head.

"Right then. We'll um… go out and look more then." AJ said as ML began pulling at her hair.

"I NEED a Merlin!" and as if just registering what AJ said, "Oh yes, thank you."

"Right…Well, Wyvern and I will search from the sky, and you and Gryphon can search along the ground." With that, AJ and the Wyvern started flying off. ML and Gryphon began walking off before she paused and turned to call out to them.

"Wait! What's the signal for when we find…whatever we're looking for?" AJ looked thoughtful for a moment before yelling down.

"I don't know, blow something up!" before starting to fly off again.

"Oh… ok. Getting a bit crazy isn't she?" she mumbled to her Gryphon companion.

"What was that?" AJ yelled down from above, startling ML.

"Nothing!" she quickly shouted back before mumbling to herself, "crazy person."

"Alrighty then!" AJ shouted before flying off again. ML was sure she saw her eye twitching.

"Come on Gryphon, lets go search for my loveable Merlin!" she said to her companion before she proceeded to run around in squircles (and in case you were not aware, squircles are squiggly circles).

* * *

><p><strong>Haha... oh dear... feel free to leave a review, even if you thought this was the stupidest thing on the planet XD<strong>

Cooking~ninja


End file.
